


! (Prompt: Surprise!)

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Reunions, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: The thoughts are running wild in Sam´s head when he ends up on the floor of his appartment in Palo Alto. A few seconds can feel like a journey through space and time when shared with the right person.





	! (Prompt: Surprise!)

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty-eight of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Easy there, tiger!" Three words. Three little words and a bright grin, warm weight on top of his body and a familiar face. And he was drowning and flying all at once, breath knocked out of him and replaced by crazy butterflies in his chest and stomach. He felt like Icarus, flying towards the sun and the world tilting around him and disappearing into the distance, because nothing mattered anymore but the fact that his brother was here. He hadn´t spoken one word, but there was a film running behind his eyes, a film of well known routines, of a black car and heavy shotguns, of a million different motel rooms and one person his whole life had centered around before he threw himself out into the empty because he had wanted to be free.   
But in the gaze meeting his eyes he saw a similar film, clouded by insecurity and hurt, but it was there. He didn´t know what would happen, or even what he wanted to happen, but in this brief seconds of utter surprise, he realized with absolute clarity that nothing between them had changed and nothing would ever change. He knew that there was a lot to work through and to set right, but right now, that seemed farther away than the moon. And there was only one word worthy of this earth shattering moment, one word for every emotion running wild in his veins and brain, one word that held the universe in it´s meaning:  
"Dean?"


End file.
